


flyboi_writers Doctor Who Christmas Fics

by flyboi_writer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Beta Reader?, Christmas, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I don't blame him tho, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Overuse of the word dear, Party, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Snow, Snowball Fights, Star Trek planets in Doctor Who stories because I'm un-creative, Turlough hating on Earth, UNIT, drunk, i don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboi_writer/pseuds/flyboi_writer
Summary: 6 Christmas fics with enough fluff to last you until New Years (i hope)
Relationships: Ben Jackson/Polly Wright, Fifth Doctor/Vislor Turlough, Ian Chesterton/Barbara Wright, Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon, Third Doctor/Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Ben x Polly - "I'll Be Home For Christmas"

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh hello. Christmas is upon us and I had an itch to write some Christmas/Winter fics. Some are inspired by prompts, others by songs. I'll be updating the tags as I go along. I have no clue as to when I'll update this (hopefully they'll all be up before Christmas)
> 
> This fic is (or was in the beginning) inspired by the song "I'll Be Home For Christmas". I rewrote this like 5 times, I can't make up my mind, can I?

She stood there silently, her face void of emotion. The wind was ferocious, whipping at my coat as I stood outside, hoping she would come to her senses and let me in, although I knew my chances were slim. Most people wouldn’t let their ex-husbands into their house if he showed up on Christmas Eve, windswept and red-faced, with a quiet ‘Hey Duchess’, and a bottle of red wine sticking out of his coat pocket. Then again, Polly wasn’t ‘most people’.

* * *

He wasn’t sure how he got there. The evening had gone by in a haze and all he seemed to remember was downing a glass of whiskey before grabbing a bottle of wine, bundling himself up in his coat, and walking out the door. He didn’t know what had prompted him to leave the house, let alone get in a cab and go over to his ex-wife’s house on Christmas Eve. 

Ben Jackson was standing in front of Polly’s house, staring at the knocker. He could see a light flickering inside. A candle probably. Polly liked to light candles when the weather was windy. She said it reminded her of her childhood visits to her family’s cabin in the woods.

He wanted to shout, to announce himself to her and (slightly) drunkenly declare his love for her. But Ben was more practical than that. He knew a more subtle approach would be ideal and less shocking.

Taking a deep breath to steady his beating heart, he reached out and quickly rapped at the door. He stepped backwards immediately after, seriously considering abandoning the whole idea.

A few moments passed before the door was opened. Polly stood there, her face quickly shifting from serenity to utter shock. 

“Hey Duchess” Ben said quietly, pinching himself to make sure this wasn’t some strange dream.

She reached out with one arm, her hand coming to a halt only inches from Ben’s face. He leaned forward slightly and her hand bumped up against his cheek, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Ben?” She whispered, brushing a stray hair from off his forehead, a movement she had often done when they were together, “What- what are you doing here?”

“I dunno Pol, I was alone and-” He took her hand in his and stepped forwards, “I missed you”

She didn’t recoil, much to Ben’s relief, and instead she squeezed back, causing a smile to flood across Ben’s face. 

“I missed you too, Ben. I’m glad you came.”

She was only inches from his face now and Ben could feel her breath against his skin. 

“Duchess, I-” 

“I really did miss you” 

And suddenly she was kissing him and Ben was kissing her back and it seemed so- so  _ natural _ . 

“Merry Christmas, Ben” she whispered, after they had broken apart. 

He grinned, wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Merry Christmas, Polly.”


	2. Ian x Barbara- "White Christmas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired (at least it was in the beginning) by the song "White Christmas"

The Doctor couldn’t pilot the Tardis. Barbara knew that, even if he did try to convince her otherwise. Due to this  _ fault, _ they would often end up on worlds completely different from Earth. Planets with five moons and red seas or space stations centuries in the future now seemed normal to Ian and Barbara. Occasionally, the Doctor would manage to land the Tardis on some planet that looked like home or, on an even rarer occasion, land the ship on Earth. Both teachers cherished these trips, even if they made them more homesick… 

* * *

“Ah, it appears we have landed on Earth!” The Doctor exclaimed, after examining the Tardis console.

Ian and Barbara, too excited over the fact that they might be home, neglected to comment over the fact that he had promised them a trip to the Pleiades markets of the 67th century.

“Oh really, Doctor? You aren’t mistaken?” Barbara asked, gripping Ian’s hand tightly.

He looked at her, back down at the console, and then back at Barbara before saying, 

“Yes! London, England, Earth in the year 1867!”

Barbara’s shoulders sagged slightly and Ian stalked over to him and peered at the console.

“Are you sure, Doctor? 1867?”

“Of course, my dear Chatterton!” The Doctor scoffed, making his way over to the coat hanger, “When am I ever wrong?”

Ian opened his mouth to make a comment but he was interrupted by Vicki who was hopping around and trying to drag him and Barbara towards the doors.

“Oh come on! I want to go and explore!”

The Tardis had landed in a little alleyway, just off from a wide street packed with people. There was a light breeze blowing that sent the falling snow swirling through the air. The Doctor led them out into the street which seemed to be home to a traveling market. Carts filled with all sorts of food products, cosmetics, and accessories were scattered as far as the eye could see. 

“Oh Doctor, it’s wonderful!” Vicki exclaimed, taking the Doctor by his hand and dragging him into the crowd, “Oh look at that! Come on, I want to see what that is!”

“Don’t be long!” Ian shouted at their retreating figures, “And don’t get into too much trouble!”

Ian and Barbara made their way through the crowd to the outskirts of the market where there were fewer people and the ambiance was quieter. They stopped at a cart and Ian began haggling with the merchant over the price of some trinket while Barbara took the time to peer inside a little toy shop that was closed for the night. She could see wooden blocks stacked on top of each other and porcelain dolls lined up on the shelves. She was hit with a pang of nostalgia as she remembered seeing this sight when she was younger when her mother would take her to the center of town.

“Are you alright, Barbara?”

Ian appeared at her side and looped an arm around her waist, hugging her close. She blinked, trying to get rid of the tears that welled up in her eyes.

“Yes, yes it’s just- I miss home, Ian.”

“Yes, I do too…” His eyes suddenly lit up and he took her hand in his own, “You know, Barbara, according to the man over there, it’s Christmas Eve!” 

She didn’t look ecstatic at the news, however, and sadly rested her head on his shoulder.

“I was supposed to stay with my parents for Christmas this year- well, in 1963.” She sighed and hugged Ian tightly, trying to ignore the tears that were falling down her face, “I want to go home, Ian.”

He placed a kiss on the top of her head and hugged her back, 

“I know, Barbara, I know.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should rename this the "Peter try and follow the prompt" challenge :/
> 
> Because I procrastinate and finals are upon us, I won't be able to finish all of them before Christmas but I'll try and get all the Christmas-themed ones up before the 25th


	3. The Brigadier x Three- "Drunk/Party"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many ~thoughts~ about this ship which mostly involve me going between the idea that they would make a cute couple and them just being good friends. Oh well.

Jo claimed that the party was her idea although the Brigadier had the feeling that Sergeant Benton had put her up to it. He wasn’t entirely thrilled with the idea at first but as soon as the Doctor had gotten wind of a UNIT Christmas party, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to say no.

He had planned to only make a short appearance to boost morale and prove that his men could trust him but then the Doctor had offered him a drink and then another and he soon found himself reasonably drunk. 

“Doctor-” He exclaimed, making his way over to the man, stumbling slightly, “Doctor, whatever you put in my drink was not from Earth!”

The Doctor grinned and flung an arm around Alistair’s shoulders,

“Nonsense, my dear Brigadier! It seems you aren’t as  _ tough _ as you let on!” His tone suddenly shifted and he stared at the man, “You know Brigadier, there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you. You see, I’ve made progress on my Tardis and-”

Alistair cut him off with a grunt of annoyance,

“Doctor, if you are going to talk about that blasted Tardis of yours, I’m going to need to be drunker than I already am.”

He collapsed into a chair that was tucked into a corner of the room and downed the rest of his drink. The Doctor took the seat next to him and stared at the Alistair.

“Would you like another drink, Alistair?”

The man let out of laugh, not noticing the unusual use of his first name.

“Doctor, I’m not talking to you about your Tardis!” He poked the Timelord in the chest to accentuate his point, “No amount of whiskey in the world could-”

He was cut off by the Doctor suddenly grasping the hand that was poking him and pulling him into a kiss. It took the Brigadier a moment to register what was happening but when he did, he found it wasn’t as... unpleasant as he assumed it would be but the more rational part of his brain forced him to pull away. 

“Dear god, man!” He exclaimed, slightly breathless and flustered, “What the devil was that all about?”

The Doctor shot him a glance, ruffling his cape slightly,

“It seems you aren’t as drunk as you claim to be, my dear Brigadier.”

Alistair just stared at him, speechless. The kiss was replaying over and over in his mind and he found, much to his alarm now that he wasn’t so distracted, that he was enjoying it much more than he should’ve.

“Well- well what now? Do you have an explanation for this?”

He could see the wheels in the Doctor’s head turning and he swore he saw a smile creep onto his face.

“My dear,  _ dear  _ Alistair, don’t tell me you enjoyed it?”

The Brigadier shifted in his seat, stuck between admitting that yes, he had enjoyed it and he would like to do it again if the Doctor didn’t mind or saying no and trying to forget that it never happened. He wanted to choose the latter but it felt like the Doctor’s eyes were boring into his soul and he knew he couldn’t lie. He took a deep breath, trying to sober himself up and quickly come up with a response if these events went horribly wrong.

“Well Doctor, I won’t say it was entirely unenjoyable…”

If the Doctor was surprised at that response, he didn’t show it. In fact, to Alistair, it seemed that he looked positively elated at the news. 

“Well then, my dear, I’m sure you won’t object to seeking out a more  _ private _ location…”

A shiver ran down the Brigadier’s spine as the Doctor discreetly took his hand and guided him towards the door. Being suitably distracted, neither man noticed the smile that was plastered across Jo’s face or the pound that Mike passed to Benton. 

“See, I told you Mike!”

“I didn’t say anything John, I just-”

“Oh be quiet, both of you! I think it’s absolutely wonderful!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the first one where I actually stuck to the prompt and kept the same idea from the beginning. Also I'll probably only update this after Christmas (this is the last Christmas themed one in this series) because I have a fic to write for a friend as a Christmas gift... wish me luck, I haven't started.


	4. Two x Jamie- "Snow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm very sorry I took so long to post this but winter doesn't technically end until March so I have time (although they will probably all be up by the end of January)
> 
> Apologies to any Scottish people

Jamie McCrimmon loved the snow. He had loved the snow when he was a boy and he still loved the snow as an adult. Snow, it seemed to Jamie, was the one constant thing in the universe. No matter where he went in time and space, snow always seemed to find him. Or, at least, he always found snow. It was different each time, of course. Snow from a distant planet or snow from thousands of years in the future was different from 1720s snow but it was also the same, in some way. 

The Doctor loved the snow. He always got giddy when he saw it. Well, giddier than he usually was. It seemed, sometimes, that he purposefully sought out snow. They seemed to land on snowy planets more often than not. That was one of the things that Jamie liked about him.

Zoe Heriot hated the snow. In it’s defense, she’d never seen snow. Growing up on a space station, snow wasn’t in abundance. When she was younger, she always dreamed of playing around in the snow but as she got older she realized that there were better things to do with her time than run around in solidified water. When Jamie figured out that she had never seen snow, he insisted that the Doctor take them to a snowy planet and, surprisingly, he had complied and landed the TARDIS in one go. 

The trio stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the snowy planet. The Doctor clapped his hands together smiling brightly,

“Ah, here we are! Jamie, Zoe- welcome to Tarsas VII!”

The planet was flat, plains of snow extending as far as the eye could see. The air was chilly though there was no wind blowing. Zoe carefully took a step forward, her boot sinking into the snow. Jamie looked elated at the scene, almost immediately bolting off into the snow pile.

“So, Zoe,” The Doctor said, “are you enjoying the snow?”

Zoe glanced around, squinting at the glare.

“I don’t know… It’s cold and the snow is too wet.” She huffed, “I’m going to go back inside and work on my calculations!”

“Oh Zoe, don’t go! You’ll like it, just-”

“Ach, let her go, Doctor! She’ll have more fun in the TARDIS.” Jamie said, who had since run back to them.

The Doctor sighed and looked mournfully at the TARDIS door before following Jamie a little ways out into the snow. 

The highlander was jumping about eagerly, occasionally prodding the snow with the toe of his boot before suddenly bending down and beginning to scoop some of it into his hands. He was about to come back up when he was hit on the back and sent sprawling to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and whipped his head around to find the Doctor laughing madly, snow covering his hands.

“Doctor, that’s no’ fair!” Jamie pouted, patting his own snowball together, “I was nae ready!”

“Oh but Jamie, you would’ve done the same thing. I was simply- oof!”

The Doctor was interrupted by a snowball which Jamie had thrown and nailed right into his chest. 

“Ooh, I’ll get you back for that one!”

They ran about the snow pile, scooping snow together and throwing at each other, although they missed most of the time. After a particularly good dodge from the Doctor, Jamie ran up to him and tackled him to the ground, laughing.

“There!” He shouted, triumphantly, “I’ve got you now!”

The Doctor was laughing as he ruffled Jamie’s hair, covering it with snow.

“Yes, yes I do believe you have!”

They settled down comfortably (if not slightly cold) into the snow, arms wrapped around one another.

“This was nice, Jamie. We should do this more often.”

“Aye, but Zoe would nae have much fun.”

He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Zoe who came charging out of the TARDIS, looking rather frazzled.

“Doctor! Jamie! Come quick, I-” She stopped short at the sight of them lying in the snow, entwined with one another, “What on earth are you doing?”

“Doing?” The Doctor responded, “Why we’re playing! Zoe, what was it you wanted to tell us?”

Zoe shook her head, bringing her focus back to the small slip of paper she was holding.

“Yes, yes of course! Doctor, the TARDIS just picked up a distress signal! It’s coming from Earth!”

“Earth! Oh dear, oh dear…” He scrambled to his feet, “I’m sorry, Jamie. It seems our vacation is being cut short.”

“Aye, it’s alright. We do have a duty to save Earth from all those alien beasties.” Jamie said wisely.

“Yes, yes, come on! Back to the TARDIS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this took so long. I was writing a screenplay and then it was Christmastime and I had to spend time with family. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this :)


	5. Five x Turlough- "Mistletoe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while, hasn't it? This is gonna be the last one cause I've lost a l l motivation to write any more chapters. Fun. I kinda hate this but oh well.

The Doctor liked Christmas. True, he didn’t necessarily celebrate it himself, but whenever he took on companions who did, he always enjoyed himself. It had been many years since there was a Christmas Day aboard the TARDIS. His last few companions hadn’t celebrated. True, none had been human, except for Tegan though she didn’t celebrate. 

He missed it. He missed putting up decorations as the TARDIS piped music through some unseen speakers. He missed making hot chocolate (or at least receiving it). He missed, and although this was a tradition he was only introduced to recently, kissing someone under the mistletoe. It was the Brigadier who introduced him to the tradition and they got good use out of it in the few years he was with UNIT, but it had been a long time since he had been in any sort of romantic relationship, let alone one at Christmas. But then came Turlough and although the Doctor knew he was an alien he thought he might as well bring up the holiday.

“Turlough,” He asked one night as they sat together in the library, “I don’t know much about Trion holidays but there’s this wonderful Earth holiday called Christmas which I’ve found to be-”

“Oh don’t start!” Turlough groaned, giving the Doctor a little shove, “Not Earth again. I hate Earth and everything to do with it.”

“Even Christmas? But you don’t know anything about it”

“Especially Christmas.” Turlough stared at him, “It was so _ important  _ back at Brendan. They’d do all these stupid traditions and Hippo would insist on staying up all night waiting for some stupid, fat man to come down the chimney?!” He harrumphed, “No, Doctor. I don’t care what you’re going to say but whatever it is, my answer is no. I hate everything about that stupid holiday.”

The Doctor sighed. Sure, he knew Turlough held a strong grudge against Earth (and for good reason) but he had a feeling that he could change Turlough’s opinion about Christmas. At least a little bit.

“Oh alright, Turlough.” He kissed the Trion on the forehead, “I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up much longer.”

The next morning, a still bleary eyed Turlough was making his way into the kitchen when he was stopped by a loud ‘Wait right there!’. He looked around and found the Doctor barreling down the hall only to come skidding to a halt and shove himself into the doorframe next to Turlough.

“Doctor? What the hell are you-”

He was cut off by the Doctor planting a rather passionate kiss to his lips.

“What was that all about?”

The Doctor smiled and pointed at the small plant hanging off the top of the doorframe.

“Mistletoe. It’s an old Christmas tradition. You’re supposed to hang it off of a doorframe and who ever gets caught under it has to kiss the other person.”

A small grin creeped its way onto Turloughs face as the Doctor kissed him again.

“Well, maybe Christmas isn’t all bad.”


End file.
